New Horizons
by Sekhmet's Knight
Summary: MWPP/L with heaps of OCs thrown in. First Year at Hogwarts, Pranks, Classes, Pranks, Homework, Pranks, Slytherins, Pranking Slytherins... "I shall be very surprised if Hogwarts is still standing when when we're through with it," James said solemnly... R/R


I own everyone or everything you don't recognize.

   "Go 'way," Lily Evans moaned as someone rhythmically poked her.

   "Oy, Lily, wake up," even in her sub-conscious state Lily recognized the hiss of her best friend, Amethyst Winters.

   "What do you want?" opening her emerald green eyes, Lily glared at her friend.

   "It's July the 1st," Amethyst informed her, returning the glare with her sapphire blue gaze, "Sirius's birthday."

   "So?" Lily asked before her eyes sidled over to the video camera Amethyst held in her right hand, and the large bag she carried in the other, before the realization dawned on her, "Oh."

   "Yes," Aimee's said dryly as she fiddled with the end of one of her brilliant bronze braids out of nervous habit, "James is already waiting, and think it would be best we got there before Sirius wakes up."

   "Oh, shut up," Lily muttered getting dressed as Aimee walked out of her bedroom.

   By the time Lily had run over to a house across the street, and up the stairs to Sirius's room, James was holding a list and checking over with Aimee, who was also his foster sister, her parents, as well as Sirius's dad had been killed 9 years back by a homicidal mass murdering wizard, who had never been caught.

   "Mum's Video Camera?" James asked, his pencil poised above the list in his hand.

   Amethyst hugged the camera to her chest, "Check."

   "Did you get mum to charm it?" 

   "I think Aunt Lisa was a little suspicious, but she did."

   "Excellent," James muttered, grinning as he looked up and noticed the red-haired Lily, "Oh, good morning Lily."

   "Morning James."

   "Okay then," Aimee walked up and slowly opened the door.

   Sirius was sprawled out on his bed, covers kicked off, wrenching giggles out of the two girls. 

   "Oh, ain't he just precious when he's asleep?" Aimee asked Lily, faking southern drawl.

   "Cutest thing this side o' heaven."

   James shot them annoyed glares, "We do have a job to do-," he started, before he was cut of by Lily.

   "James Potter, are you jealous?" Lily asked waggling her eyebrows. James glared, and opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off as Aimee shoved honey and string into their hands, prompting them to start working.

   For as long James, Sirius, Lily or Aimee could remember, they had known each other. Their parents had known each other and raised their children together. So now, the three of them had decided to give their friend Sirius a _special_ surprise on his birthday.

   Half an hour later, Aimee quickly changed the time on his alarm clock, and Lily coated the top of the clock with honey. James beckoned for them to climb out the window into the tree out side nestled in its branches, Aimee pulled her video camera out of her bag and started recording, not a second to spare.

5:58

5:59

6:00

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

"Ack!" Sirius yelled, shocked and scared, which was totally justified by the fact that his alarm clock was loud enough to wake the street. Reaching over he turned it off, and was met with a handful of honey. "Go back to sleep," he murmured questioningly to himself as he stared at his sticky hand, "And have Mum yell at me for dirtying the bed sheet, or get up and wash my hands," he stared some more, "Definitely the second option." Trying to get out of bed, he neatly tripped in an undignified heap at the foot of his bed due to the fact that his sheets had been tangled around his legs. After eventually managing to un-tangle himself using one hand, her more cautiously proceeded to the door. Opening it slightly, he was met with nothing, so he yanked it fully open, and promptly got a bucket of honey on his head. Stumbling backwards, he was caught in a blizzard of feathers, the feathers had been piled on his fan, and the falling bucket had triggered the fan switch. Hearing hysterical laughter from out side he turned and glared.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIRIUS!!!" his three friends yelled. Wiping honey and feathers away from his eyes he glared at them. 

"Was this absolutely necessary?" he asked indignantly. 

"Aw, don't you like our birthday present?" James asked grinning. Sirius rolled his eyes and rounded on Aimee.

"Hand over the video camera," he snapped.

"Nuh-uh," she replied grinning, "Aunt Lisa charmed it, you can't break it."

"Watch me," he growled lunging out the window. Amethyst dodged artfully.

"What is going on here?" Karyn Black, Sirius' widowed mother asked, both her hands on her hips, an eyebrow raised, eyeing the scene, she shook her head, "Never mind," she took out her wand and waved it around, "Skurge," she muttered, cleaning up the honey and feathers. "Sirius, the others should be arriving at a more civilized hour, so you have plenty of time to get dressed. Turning she was half-out of the room, before she turned back to look at her son's best friends, "You will send me a copy of the tape, won't you?"

"My own mother is involved in a conspiracy against me," Sirius pretended to wail. Everyone including Karyn laughed.

***

_8:25_

"Happy Birthday Sirius," Lysandra Evans said smiling as she handed a present to Sirius, as Daniel Evans, her husband, ruffled his hair.

"Thanks Aunt Sandy, Uncle Dan," Sirius replied, smiling graciously. Petunia sent him a contempt-filled glare, a muttered "Whatever, brat," then stalked off evicting Lily and Aimee of couch in front of the T.V. Shooting dark glares at her, the two girls walked to their friends.

"What's up with her?" Sirius asked jabbing his thumb at Petunia.

"Oh," Lily made a face, "She doesn't see the point of gracing her magnificent presence to a brat she doesn't even like," Lily muttered, rolling her eyes. 

"She looks like she chewed on lemon peel," Aimee observed, "Then again, she always looks like that."

"Breakfast is ready!" Karyn called from the kitchen, attracting the attention of everyone in the room. Lisa Potter  and Sandra Evans went to help her. 

"Thank you Karyn, it looks great," George Potter, James's father, smiled across the table at Karyn Black.

"Your welcome, George."

"Bacon and Eggs!" Petunia shrieked, standing up, "Do you know how much _fat_ this has?"

"Per-too-nyah," Aimee started, with a full mouth, but after a glare from Lisa, she quickly swallowed, "Petunia," she corrected herself, "You're as thin as a rake, and you're anorexic? That just cannot be healthy-"

"You _dare_ mock me brat?" Petunia screeched, causing everyone to clap their hands over their ears in pain. Aimee opened her mouth to reply, but was cut of by Daniel Evans.

"Now you two stop it!" he exclaimed shaking his head, "Amethyst, _don't_. Petunia, _eat_, it's good for you."

Petunia sulking did so, and quiet conversation between James, Sirius, Lily and Aimee started, making Petunia afraid, since she couldn't hear the contents of their conversation, and were convinced they were plotting her demise. Suddenly owls flew in the children's, save Petunia's letter over. Lily didn't notice this since she was in the bathroom. 

"I was eating that," Sirius muttered, glaring at the owl. Amethyst flipped her letter over.

"Hogwart's letters!" she exclaimed breaking open the seal. Lily, coming back heard this and her face fell. Noticing this, Petunia smirked. Sitting down despondently, she noticed a letter in her food as well. 

"I have a letter too!"

"Really Lils? Open it then!" James exclaimed, forgetting his own excitement in favour of Lily's. None of them had been sure that Lily was a witch, even though strange things happened to her. Both her parents were muggles after all, and Petunia wasn't a witch. Lily had been dreading the day that her obviously magical friends left her behind, but now…

With trembling fingers, Lily slit open her letter, "Dear Ms. Evans," she read aloud, "You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Lily shrieked with excitement and hugged Aimee so violently she knocked her out of her chair, still screaming, "I'm going to Hogwarts!"

"That's very nice Lily!" Amethyst yelled louder, "Now will you _please_ get off me! I can't breathe!" Blushing Lily complied. Amethyst hugged her, "Congratulations Lily."

"Yeah, Congrats Lils," James, grinning hugged her too.

"Yah, Senorina Lil," Sirius joined the three.

"We are _so_ proud of you Lily," Sandra Evans hugged her daughter, tears in her eyes.

"Yes, sweetheart, we are," Daniel Evans added.

"There _must_ be a mistake!" Petunia shrieked. All eyes turned to stare at her, "I'm the oldest, smartest_ and_ prettiest. That _has_ to be my letter." She made a grab for the letter, which Lily pulled closer to her chest.

"Oh, thanks for ripping the veils of illusion from our eyes Petunia," Aimee snapped, sarcasm on high, "I mean, _does_ say _Lily _Evans, but for us to not know it was meant for you, my, what fools we are-" Lily covered Aimee's mouth with her hand.

"Petunia, sweetheart," Sandra said gently, "You get your Hogwart's letter when you're eleven, not thirteen, it _is_ Lily's."

Petunia stood up, her face was dark. Storming out, she stopped long enough to hiss to Lily in a poisonous whisper, that none-the-less carried to the ears of Aimee, James and Sirius, "You're nothing but a little freak."

Lily stared after her, hurt clearly registered on her face, shock in her emerald green eyes. "You okay?" James asked her softly.

"She's my sister James," Lily's voice was filled with a shocked hurt as well.

"When has she ever done anything for you?" Aimee asked cynically.

"Loads of times!" Lily replied, snapping out of her shocked state, "There was the time she-, no wait, that was you Aims. Erm, oh yeah! There was the time I-, no hold on that was James. Umm, yes! The time- oh no, that was Sirius," Lily thought some more. "You're right, she hasn't done anything for me." Her green eyes were sad again.

James hugged her again. "Don't worry Lils," he murmured, "We'll always be there for you."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

   Alright that's on chapter down! If anyone recognized anything, this is a modified version of something I did a few years ago. To anyone reading The Storming Light, it will be done soon, when I managed to smooth over the glitches. And if anyone is upset by the lack of Remus Lupin in this chapter, he'll be in the next chapter, promise!!!


End file.
